Harry Potter and the Unexpected
by iheartsirius333
Summary: Will Harry finally leave the Dursley's? Will he actually live somewhere else! (this story is based on the stories by "Queen FO the Sacred Flames" She wrote harry potter and the society of the blakc dragon)


This is based on the story "Harry Potter and the society of the black dragon" written by a wonderful author whos pen name on fanfic.net is "Queen Of the Sacred Flames"  
  
Chapter 1: The Dursley's Attic  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He was having a very good dream, he dreamed of the first day he found out he was a wizard. Harry thought about when Hagrid gave Dudley a tail 'I wish I was able to do magic out of school' Harry Thought. He heard a loud snore, that made him jump. " I wish Sirius was here..." Harry said aloud to himself. Sirius had died at the end of Harry's fifth year, and Harry missed him very much. Harry lay thinking about Sirius, and his other friends for an hour. When he had last looked at the clock it was 1:07am. Harry is not your normal sixteen year old boy. He is a very unusual boy, considering he hate the summer holidays more than anything else in the world. Why? Because Harry Potter is a wizard. He attends the greatest magic school in history...Hogwarts. Also, Harry Potter is famous, his parents dided to save him from the most evil dark wizard, many do not with to speak his name, Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry too, but was unable to. Harry got away with a little lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was anxious to get back to hogwarts... but it was only July 8th. Soon, he fell back asleep...  
He was on his street, or what was left of it. There was a crinkled sign on an empty lot that said THE POTTERs. Harry looked up and saw debris, and other pieces of furniture, and other stuff. Harry walked through it and every step he took it got darker. He thought he felt something under his foot, and when he lifted it up, he almost screamed. It was his mothers body, and her arms were bloody. He quickly moved away but soon found himself facing another horror. It was now his fathers body. He moved away again but found the worst of them. He was soon greeted by something in a dark cape, and hood. It raised his wand at him and sent a jet ofgreen light at him-  
Harry sat up, holding his head. He thought it was going to split open. He squeezed his head, because it wouldn't stop hurting. Then he jumped out of bed and instantly look out the window for Hedwig, but she was out hunting. So, Harry went to his desk and pulled out his quill and some parchment. Dumbledore yold Harry to send him letters if he had any weird dreams, or if his scar hurt. Harry Wrote:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I don't mean to bother you, but I had a very strange dream. I dreamed I was at what's left of my house, and Voldemort was there. He sent the Avada Kedavra curse at me and then I woke up. My head felt like it was going to split open. If this means anything, please write back!!  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
  
After Harry wrote the letter, he looked out the window for Hedwig. It was nearly an hour before she came back. But at least something was exciting! She had a letter from Ron for him!! Harry read it quickly, about five times! Ron wanted him to come and stay at the Weasley's! He gave Hedwig Dumbledore's letter and wrote quickly on the back of Ron's: 'I'll ask Uncle Vernon tomorrow, If he says I can't come, I won't send you the answer. You will come and get me...' Then he gave Hedwig that one. She flew out the window and Harry went to lay back on his bed. He looked at the clock again, it was only 3:28am! He had tons of time until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia woke up. What should he do? He decided to go downstairs and maybe watch some tv... quietly. 'Maybe I'll get some food, too' Harry Thought. So he slowly, and carefully opened his door.  
Harry had fallen asleep watching television, and a bag of potato chips were in his hand. He jerked awake when he heard a door squeak open. He jumped up, turned off the TV, and put the chips away. He took out the bread and shoved it in the toaster oven, trying to look like he did'nt do anything. He soon saw his piggy little cousin Dudley's face appear. "What are you doing down here?" he asked in a snobby voice. "Making breakfast, even thought you don't need any, considering you have enough ft on you to last the rest of your life," Harry replied. " Don't make me tell-" "Good morning Duddys!" Aunt Petunia cut Dudley off as she too came down the stairs. "Hello.. Harry" she said coldly. She walked over to the coffee maker and took out a cup. "Diddydums, we are going over to the mall today, we need to buy you new clothes, because you shrunk a size!" Aunt Petunia added cheerfully. She clapped her hand and Dudley smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. Harry could see this summer was going to be very, very, boring. But then he thought of last night... " Um.. Aunt Petunia, do you think I could stay at my friend Ron's house," He asked hopefully. " You must ask your Uncle..." she simply replied. He went upstairs to his room, he had to finish an essay for Care Of Magical Creatures. Hagrid wanted them to answer this question: ' What was your favorite lesson last year? Write one roll of parchments' worth on what you learned about it' Harry wasn't sure... he liked thestrals the best. He spent two hours reading over his Care of Magical Creatures cooks looking for things to add. When he was finally done he put his books and quill away. Then he put away his essay in his trunk. He slowly went downstairs and peeked around the staircase to see if Uncle Vernon was in front of the TV, or in the kitchen. Well, he wasn't in front of the tv, so he was probably in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and repeated the question. Uncle Vernon had said yes, as long as Harry found a way to get there himself. That night, Harry couldn't get to sleep so he decided to go on an adventure. Not just any adventure, into the Dursley's attic.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry slowly climbed the staircase to the attic. He then opened the door and found a room full of boxes and old furniture. Another thing he couldn't believe was that there was a fireplace. Harry could use it to get to Ron's house! If only he had some floo powder. Harry decided he would ask ron to send him some floo powder in thte mail, so he could get there. He put that thought in the back of his head. He searched through tons of boxes and found many pictures. But the most stunning thing was a box he found, labeled 'Potter Family'. Harry gasped as he saw it, and immediatley ripped it open. He found pictures of his mother and father's familty, and a picture album with ' Lily Evans + Faline = BFF' Harry wondered if it could be what he thought it was. He opened it up and saw pictures of his mother and- he couldn't believe it- a kitsune!! ( A kitsune is an animal that is a mix of a fox, and a human. In this case, Faline is Harry's friend Shentori's mother. Somehow, Snape is Shentori's father. They met up when the Kitsunes moved their village in front of Hogwarts. Some of the kitsune children attend Hogwarts, and the adult Kitsune's teach- or help teach- there.) Professor Faline and his mother! Friends!! Harry Couldn't believe it... wait until he told ron and Hermione. He took the box down into his bedroom and stored it in his trunk. It would be a tight fit this year, because of the box, but it was worth it. 


End file.
